1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for attaching a glass run along a door frame of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In one conventional structure for attaching a glass run along a door frame of a motor vehicle, a door molding is attached along the door frame to define therewith a channel portion having a substantially U-shaped cross-section, and a glass run is inserted into that channel portion (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Tokkai) No. Sho63-97416).
FIG. 6 illustrates the above-described structure for attaching glass run to door frame. In the drawing, a door molding 2 is secured to a door frame 1 by screws 3, thereby defining a channel portion 4 having a substantially U-shaped cross-section. A glass run 5 is provided which includes a tubular sealing portion 5A and a trim portion 5B which is integrally formed with the tubular sealing portion 5A. The trim portion 5B is attached to a flange 11 of the door frame 1. A base portion 51 of the tubular sealing portion 5A is inserted into the channel portion 4.
When the door glass 6 is raised to its closed position, a seal wall 54 of the tubular sealing portion 5A is pushed up by the peripheral edge of the door glass 6.
In the above-described structure, the cross-sectional shape of the channel portion 4 may vary due to inevitable variations in the position of the door molding 2 relative to the door frame 1 following attachment. As a result, the base portion 51 of the tubular sealing portion 5A may be loosely disposed in the channel portion 4 and, accordingly, the channel portion 4 may not effectively retain the base portion 51 of the tubular sealing portion 5A. Furthermore, when the motor vehicle is washed with high pressure washing water or driven in heavy rain, there is a possibility that water will leak into the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle through a resultant gap between the channel portion 4 and the base portion 51 of the tubular sealing portion 5A.
In an effort to overcome the above-described problem, a solid rubber projection 50 has been integrally formed with the base portion 51 of the tubular sealing portion 5A, as shown in FIG. 6. However the size and configuration of the projection 50 may vary due to dimensional tolerances. Accordingly, on occasion the base portion 51 cannot be easily inserted into the channel portion 4 and, occasionally, the projection 50 of the inserted base portion 51 does not sealingly abut against the inner surface of the channel portion 4, whereby water leakage into the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle cannot be effectively prevented.